When
by megy1123
Summary: Bill's lurking around the falls, getting closer to Melody. August 24th approaches, who knows what could happen. (Please read previous stories for this to make sense.)
1. Huge Hands

"Dipper wake up, it's like 3 pm." Melody tapped his shoulder and sat up

"Really, ugh what happened last night?" Dipper held his head and yelped, "oh my gosh we had sex." Dipper took a breath in

"Wait. We did? Oh, oh yeah we did didn't we." Melody thought a few seconds

"Can we just, cancel that deal we made?" Dipper asked

"Where is the maids outfit anyway.. and yes I'm okay with that." Melody looked around the room it was on the floor

"it feels like last night was a blur. A fun blur." Dipper stated and smiled

"it... was fun. Glad I don't have to wear that stupid maids outfit for the next few days." Melody sighed and plopped back down looking at the ceiling.

Dipper sighed, "What happened with Bill while I was passed out?" He asked

"He kissed me, Jameer is behind all this. Also apparently Bill owns me." Melody frowned with black eyes

Dipper frowned and looked over at you, "How, what is that supposed to mean?" He reached down and held her hand

"Something about kidnapping me. I tried to make a deal with him but, he wouldn't take my offer." Melody sighed

"What are we gonna do about August 24th? He's coming back in 9 days." He rubbed his thumb on her hand

"Just wait it out like last time, I don't know what he's planning, but it can't be good." Melody groaned and put her other hand to her face

Dipper's eyes widened, "Oh man, Mabel must be worried sick about me!" He bit his lower lip

"I was! But I found my way to the cave! Since you stupidly left your map at the Shack." Mabel scrambled onto the bed to hug Dipper, she cried

"M-mabel thank goodness you're safe, don't cry I'm fine." Dipper hugged her tightly

"You weren't there for me Dipper, you just stormed off when I needed you. Bill touched me a lot and said nasty things and I thought he was gonna rape me or something but he said it was time before he could do anything I was so scared." She sobbed

"B-bill was harassing you?" Melody growled and sat up

"Mabel I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I didn't know. I'm sorry, I failed you and Melody. I'm an idiot." Dipper frowned and looked down

"Don't say that." Melody and Mabel spoke at the same time, they glanced at each other.

"Dipper you couldn't have known, I wish you just would have asked more before storming in the forest." Mabel put her hands on her hips

"Also you stalled Bill, I slept for a really long time after what he made you do." Melody put a hand on his

"But you both still got harassed, Melody got raped." Dipper pulled his hand away from hers

"Wait he did that to you? Hug?" Mabel asked

Melody hugged her, "Thank you." She smiled, Mabel nodded at her

"Dipper what happened the past 2 days? Tell me everything." Mabel requested

"Well, Bill raped Melody, he was gone for a while, me and her hung out for a while before I left. I went home but you weren't there so i went to bed and was teleported where Bill made me do this really horrible thing to Melody, he made me pass out again, then I woke up and Bill said August 24th he was coming. The day we're leaving." Dipper explained

"The day after?" Mabel asked folding her arms

"Well Bill left at midnight and me and Melody.. had sex? it was 1 am at the time and we were stressed so it just kind of happened, so here we are." Dipper mumbled

"W-w-woah, you two? Dipper we're twelve, you're thirteen, that's a really big move." Mabel tensed up looking at them

"We knew that but.. it was just kind of the heat of the moment.." Melody blushed

"No... it's fine, just forget it." Mabel shook her head

"Wow Mabel usually you'd be teasing me or asking how it felt, is this whole thing getting to you?" Dipper frowned

"N-no it's just.." Mabel frowned and mumbled under her breath

"What?" Melody titled her head

"Me and Bill had sex before." Mabel let out a big sigh and put hands to her face

"Wait you two had sex? You didn't tell me either?" He folded his arms

"Well you didn't trust him at the time, if I told you before you'd never let him see me." Mabel frowned

"You know what, I am hungry. Let's just forget everything learned today, all in the past. Besides the semi important stuff." Dipper nodded, Melody got her glasses off her stand.

Melody set out some food, chicken, green beans and ham, "Melody are you gonna eat?" Mabel asked

She shook her head, "Kind of lost my appetite." Melody's eyes eased to orange

Dipper frowned at her, "At least eat something small." He sighed

"Yeah okay, I'll eat a pear or whatever." Melody got up. They ate quietly

Mabel put her fork down, "Why don't me and Dipper sleep over tonight and tomorrow. Then we sleep over the 20th and the 22nd." Mabel smiled

"Yeah, we should check on Melody everyday too, around 12. We come back late at night on the 23rd." Dipper suggested

Melody nodded her eyes eased to green, "Yeah.. it's just, Bill said he'd visit whenever you weren't here. He said he wouldn't do anything severe but who knows." Melody frowned

"Well, all we can do is trust him. Stan would be suspicious and sad that we aren't spending our last days with him." Dipper stated

"Okay." Melody nodded and tapped her hands on her lap

"Dipper, Stan has been flipping out about you, the missing persons report should start soon, so we better get going." Mabel tugged his arm

"R-right, Mel I'm sorry we have to go." Dipper stood up and hugged her tightly

"Bye, see you later today or tomorrow." Melody frowned, they probably would not be able to stick with their sleepover plan.

Mabel waved and they walked out of the cave. Melody frowned with brown eyes, she cleaned up around the cave a bit, waiting for Bill to storm in and break her wrists, "Hello darling, you should have waited for me to help you clean up. How do you feel?" Bill asked sitting on a stone chair

"I'm fine," Melody did not make eye contact with him and sat at the table.

"Angry," Bill took in a breath, "the way I like you." He smiled

Melody took in a breath, "Disgusting, the way I hate you." She scowled at him

"Please just go about your business, I'm not here. Or pretend I'm not. You look pretty today, your face looks soft." Bill air poked her face from a distance

"My face is not soft, I have acne," Melody folded her arms

"You're beautiful, your legs are plush and warm, your hair is gorgeous." Bill complimented her

"I have stretch marks, my hair has a million tangles and it's frizzy. I want it cut soon." Melody sighed

"You want to cut your hair? I can do that. Please?" Bill begged and stood up walking over to her

"N-no you aren't touching me or my hair." Melody turned to him

"Come on it's hair, I'd hate myself if I ruined your hair." Bill poofed up scissors

Melody thought a few seconds, "Fine, shoulder length is my request." She sighed and turned around

Bill snipped for at least 10 minutes, "You have a lot of hair." Bill sighed

"I do." She nodded

Bill continued cutting for another minute, "Alright I'm done. I hope you don't mind but I'm keeping your hair." Bill snapped his fingers and her fallen hair disappeared

"Um. Alrighty," Melody turned and eyed him strangely. She felt her hair and smiled, "thank you by the way, i don't owe you anything for this. You begged _me _to cut my hair." Melody frowned

"Whatever, it looks good on you." Bill ruffled her hair

Melody smiled, "I need a mirror," She stood up, Bill sat her back and snapped his fingers handing her a mirror, "I like it as well." Melody nodded and handed the mirror back to Bill.

"I'm glad, I could make it as a hair dresser." Bill smiled and clapped his hands together

"Not really, all you did was cut off some hair, you didn't really style it." Melody chuckled with blue eyes

"Shoosh." Bill frowned and put a finger to her mouth

Melody smirked "Plus my hair kind of feels weird at the edges."

Bill smacked her across the face "I said shut your mouth," Bill scowled at her. Melody blinked, her eyes turned black, "thank you for shutting up, you're much better when you're quiet." Bill sighed and sat down on her lap. She adjusted her glasses.

Melody frowned at him, "Get off of me, there are other chairs." She spoke quietly

Bill groaned, "I don't feel like getting up dear, I hope you don't mind." He frowned and put an arm around her

"I do mind." Melody mumbled

"Don't talk to me that way." Bill straddled her on the chair

"Y-yes sir." Melody stuttered

"Thank you, I do like being respected." Bill kissed her cheek and stood up. The room was silent, Melody looked down at her hands in thought. Bill just starred down at her.

"Stop starring at me you're making me uncomfortable." Melody sighed and looked up at him

"Too bad for you then." Bill folded his arms

"You're so annoying Bill, go away. You have no reason to be here, this is just pathetic watching you torture me." Melody chuckled

"Excuse me? Pathetic? By the looks of it you're irritated, you want me to leave." Bill scoffed and picked her up by the shoulders

"I'm bored Bill, you suck at torturing. This is nothing, torturing would be creative, you'd have me crying twenty four seven, not once and a while." Melody squirmed

Bill eased up on her shoulders and dropped her on her feet, "I suppose you're right my dumpling. I guess I do need to step up my game." Bill was in thought for a minute

Melody played with her hands nervously, she just told him what he needed to do. This was bad, "On second thought, you were doing great." Melody backed away from him

"Really think so? Thank you," Bill nodded and walked towards her, he pressed her against the cave wall, "so cute and fragile." Bill put his lips to hers

Melody grimaced and ducked down under his arms, he grabbed her by the shirt, "What is your problem?" Melody whined and struggled

"You're so rude to me. it upsets me." Bill pushed her, she landed on the ground

"So? Just take a little rudeness once and a while, like taking a compliment once and a while." Melody frowned at him

"Ha, take an insult? You take insults because you're scared of me. But if you over powered me you'd insult me all the time. Go ahead, give me your worst." Bill put his hands on his hips

"You suck at torturing me, master of the mind? More like master of stupidity, you know nothing about torturing, you have to do it slowly and unnoticeably leave a few insults here and there, play with the victims head, make them confused. We know exactly what could happen, you aren't surprising us at all. You're weak, you wouldn't kill Mabel or anyone. Your suit is cheap your forehead wrinkles and you're easily provoked, you hide behind your power like a coward and i hate it." Melody stood up and clenched her fists

Bill raised a brow and clapped, "Excellent insults. My turn. You have horrible taste in men, this cave is decorated poorly you make messes easily you don't care about people's personalities, you're secretly judgemental, bossy, the world revolves around you, know it all," Bill folded his arms, "and you're back acne is disgusting."

"Well, i knew that," Melody rubbed her shoulder, "I don't really think I'm bossy though, you just kind of came up with that one." She shrugged

"From my perspective you are." Bill frowned and turned away

She sighed, "You know what, I'm going to bed, wanna come with?" Melody asked slipping her glasses off and going under the covers

"Really? Oh yay I like snuggling." Bill floated over and snapped in pajamas

"Please don't do anything weird, I figured you would have climbed in anyway, so i just offered." Melody looked at the light and it turned off, she turned away from Bill and fell asleep.

"Mel wake up, you sleep a long time." Bill was sitting beside her on the bed, he put a hand on her shoulder

"No.. it's only been," She checked the clock 6:34, "10 hours let me sleep." Melody swatted his hand away

Bill groaned and thought a second, he picked her up out of the bed princess style, "Wake up."

Melody's eyes shot open, "W-woah." she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes were light blue

"Oh, glad you're awake." Bill chuckled

"Please put me down." Melody sighed and let go of his neck

"Eh.." Bill thought for a few seconds before dropping her.

Melody yelped, "You could have warned me or something mister like, seven feet tall." She rubbed her back

"Dipper and Mabel will be here today at twelve for a while so I'll leave around eleven." Bill looked at his pocket watch

"A-alright." Melody stood up and dusted herself off, she grabbed her glasses off her night stand.

"So Melody what are you going to eat for breakfast this morning?" Bill asked putting a hand on her head

Melody ducked under his hand and walked over to her chest, "Probably eggs and toast." She pulled that out and some milk, walking over to the table

"Melody, eating is a waste of time and you know it." Bill stated sitting in a chair beside her, she ignored him for a few seconds.

"I promised Dipper I'd eat." Melody took a bite of toast, her eyes eased to blue

"Boo, you don't need to eat," Bill laughed, "he just still sees you as human." Bill took a piece of her toast and ate it.

"Well I kind of am. Sort of, not really." Melody sighed and finished an egg

"Exactly, I mean eating is beneficial and food is good, but it won't do you any." Bill nodded and took an egg off of her plate, he ate it.

"Whatever, I'm still really tired and considering going back to sleep." Melody stood up and disposed of her leftovers.

"Who said anything about going back to sleep? Come on you debbie downer, get energetic." Bill slid on his knees and put a fist into the air

"No I'm tired, good night." Melody almost climbed in her bed when Bill pulled her foot

"No you're staying awake, stop avoiding me." Bill groaned and pulled her over to him in an embrace

"I just wanna-" Melody struggled, he pulled her closer, "sleep." She groaned and gave up

"You aren't sleeping, you don't need that either." He wrapped his arms around her

"You can let me go though, you sicko." Melody moved her legs around

"But Melody," Bill groaned, "fine." He let her go

She immediatly got in bed, "if you're so attracted to me, at least show it in a way, don't be such a jerk about it or I'll never fall for you." She turned away

"Eh you aren't that attractive, everyone is pretty hot. Everyone can have plush legs and smooth skin. You're just better to mess with, it'd be a miracle if something turned me on." Bill laughed at Melody

Melody frowned and closed her eyes, falling asleep, she jolted awake and looked around the room, she screeched, "Bill!" he was under the blankets

"Oh you woke up, darn." Bill sat up

"W-what were you doing?" Melody took a breath in

"Trying to get the key to the chest, everything was going fine but you woke up." Bill sighed

"E-even with the key you wouldn't be able to get inside." Melody stuck out her tongue

"You stuttered, you can't tease me when you stutter." Bill folded his arms

"Yes I can. I just kind of did and it's better because you stutter with confidence. Plus that wasn't really teasing." Melody smirked with yellow eyes

"Not really, it's just embarrassing." Bill chuckled at Melody

"No it's not.." She paused and glanced around, "is it?"

Bill put a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, also I may or may not have looked through your drawers." Bill glanced at her dresser

"What?" Melody turned, her dresser was a mess, "Bill! Clean that up." She scowled at him

"Ehh you can clean yourself." Bill smirked and took the blankets from her, curling up

Melody groaned and got out of bed. She started to pick up some clothes that were on the floor, "And you say i make a mess of the cave." Melody sighed and sat back down on the bed

"Melody if I was nicer to you, you'd have a crush on me wouldn't you?" Bill flipped on his stomach

"Not in a lifetime, what did I possibly say to make you think that?" Melody laughed at him

"Well you haven't been as rude as I pictured. Usually demons are... more jerks. You're really nice." Bill twirled his finger on the blanket

"I was raised nice. if anything I'm a doormat." Melody chuckled and put her hands on the bed.

Bill nodded, "You do what people tell you only if you want to though, not a doormat, just considerate." He sat up

"I guess so." Melody shrugged

"What got you into Dipper?" Bill asked and tilted his head, "I mean, why him?"

"He was kind to me and cute. Someone I could tell my feelings to, you know." Melody curled her knees up to her chest and smiled

Bill thought a few seconds "Weird."

She glanced around, "What's weird?"

"Nothing it's just, you fell in love with him for no reason." Bill chuckled

Melody frowned, "That was a reason, he was there for me. Not only was he there for me but we enjoyed hanging out together, we had fun and interesting conversations." She folded her arms and stared Bill down

"You see that's more of a reason. Detail Mel, detail," Bill shook his head at her, "hey I'm bored wanna play a game or something? How's catch? Great I haven't picked up a ball in forever, you go first." Bill tossed a dodge ball at her, she flinched and caught it, wondering what just happened.

"U-um. No thanks." Melody stated and handed it back to him

"Come on Melody." Bill handed it back and he stood up, backing up an appropriate throwing distance.

Melody looked at him before sighing and tossing it, "I don't wanna play catch Bill just put the ball away." She yelped and felt her face, he threw the ball at her.

"You should have been prepared." Bill laughed at her

Melody growled and threw the ball back at him aiming for his face, he caught it. "Ugh." She groaned at her miss

"Haha, you can hit me with the ball when you kiss my ass." Bill smirked and made the ball disappear

"I don't need to hit you with the ball." Melody grumbled and stood up

"Oh I feel so threatened." Bill laughed and mocked

Melody walked up to him and tried to slap him. He grabbed her by the arm, "Oh shoot." She spoke quietly

"Don't slap me." Bill chuckled and shook his head, dropping her to the ground

Melody frowned and rubbed her wrist "Whatever." She spoke under her breath

"You're such a fun girl," Bill snickered and ruffled her hair, "hey why don't we look at that blog of yours?" Bill asked leaning down to her

"O-oh yeah. I haven't been on in a while. But, I'm not comfortable with you just, watching me blog." Melody wrinkled her nose

Bill booped her nose and stood up right more, "Fine, then let's go for a walk, you like those right?" He asked stretching

"Yeah I like walks. Okay," Melody shuffled through her drawer and picked out some clothes. A brown t-shirt with jean shorts. Melody glanced at Bill, "turn away," she stated, "and I mean that."

Bill nodded and turned around, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Melody watched his every move as she changed, she finished, "Alright it's safe, thank you for not looking." Melody fixed her shirt and slipped on sneakers.

Bill turned, "Of course," He held out his hand, "let's hold hands in the forest."

Melody snickered and looked up at him, "No thanks, I'm fine." She shook her head

Bill frowned, "Fine, let's just go then." Bill exited the cave, Melody followed.

Melody caught up to Bill and walked a bit behind him, "You're like 6 ft 9 stop walking so fast." Melody groaned and tugged on his jacket

"Sorry shorty, this is my normal walking pace. Also I'm seven-foot exactly." Bill glanced behind him

"Oh. Well I'm five four, so walk slower I can't keep up." Melody held onto his coat

Bill stopped walking, "I'm already walking slow as it is, can I carry you? Or we can hold hands, you're messing up my suit." He held his hand out

Melody looked at his hand a few seconds, "Fine." She took it, his hands were huge.


	2. Lie War

Melody put her other hand in her pocket and glanced around the forest, it was a hot day, "Wait why can't you just adjust your height lower?" Melody looked up at him

"I didn't want to," Bill shrugged, "but you're right I don't wanna crush your tiny hands." Bill snickered and his size shrunk to five seven.

"Wow, you are so much shorter. Good to see you at around eye level." Melody smiled with green eyes and looked ahead.

"Now I can see your face better Mel." Bill gripped her hand

"Yeah, you get to see me up close and personal. Hooray," She said plainly and twirled her fist in the air, "now we don't have to hold hands." Melody smiled and tried pulling her hand away from Bill's

"If you let go of my hand I'll just grow taller again." Bill put his free hand on his hip

"Really Bill?" Melody sighed, "at least can I wipe off my hand it's getting sweaty." She pulled her hand away from his and wiped it off on her shorts before taking his hand again.

"Oh are you getting nervous around me?" Bill asked excitedly

Melody laughed, "Bill it's ninety degrees out, it's hot." She smirked with blue eyes

Bill chuckled, "Yeah you're right. I'm even sweating in this suit." Bill tugged on his collar

"Why don't we take a break? You can take that heavy jacket off, it's not law to keep it on." Melody stopped walking and sat Bill down in the forest grass beside her.

Bill nodded and let go of Melody's hand, taking his jacket off and setting it beside him. Melody leaned back on a tree and rested her hands in her lap, "Mel can you help me with my bow tie quick." Bill struggled trying to take it off

"Seriously? How old are you again?" Melody shook her head leaning over, and unsnapped the bow tie from Bill's neck, she handed it to him.

"Thank you, I probably would have been a goner without your help." Bill let out a sigh

Melody smiled and leaned back on the tree again. Bill followed her lead, "Bill, do you even agree with Jameer's plans? It's none of my business, but what's he even trying to do with me?" She frowned

Bill glanced over at her, "Hm. Honestly I don't know what he's planning. He just asks me to do stuff to you. I don't think he's in it for revenge or even the end of the world, I don't know what he wants. That's none of _my _business." Bill rested his hands on the grass

"You're right, it's none of my business. But who knows with him, he's crazier than you." Melody sighed, her eyes turned yellow

"That is very true." Bill spoke quietly

Melody closed her eyes, "What time is it?" She asked Bill

He pulled out his pocket watch, "Ten o'clock, dear." Bill put it away

"Mabel and Dipper will be at the cave soon enough, might as well begin walking back." Melody stretched and stood up, she held her hand down, Bill grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Thank you." Bill put on his coat and took Melody's hand again.

"So, Bill. Do you like walks or are you just tagging along?" Melody asked beginning to walk

Bill was silent for a few seconds, "I guess walks are okay. I really don't like the effort people put into walks, but it's nice to go on a walk or two every once and a while. Nature is kind of gross to me, I mean, there's a lot of cool stuff but the seasons are like bringing down the same set of Halloween decorations every year." Bill shrugged

Melody was silent for a minute or two, "I never thought of it that way." She tapped a finger on her face.

Bill looked over at her and pushed her glasses up on her face, "Doesn't that annoy you?" He tilted his head

"You get used to it." Melody shrugged, her eyes turned blue

Bill chuckled, "Also how do you deal with that? Why not just keep your eyes one color?" He smirked

"Oh I don't think I can. I mean if I try but, it's difficult for me." She blushed and scratched the back of her head

"Holy smokes you're blushing." Bill poked her cheek

Melody moved his hand away from her face "From embarrassment." Her eyes turned red

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." Bill laughed

Melody frowned, "And you just keep telling yourself that I like you." She snickered

"You totally do and I know it Mel. Don't hold back, oh a squirrel." Bill let go of Melody's hand and picked it up by the tail

"B-bill put the squirrel down." Melody took it out of his hands and placed it on the forest floor, it scampered away.

"Aw Mel you're no fun you weird animal lover." Bill put an arm around her

"I happened to have a pet squirrel you ding-dong." Melody elbowed him and smiled

"A pet squirrel seriously. Lame!" Bill laughed and took her hand beginning to walk again

"No it was great, he took peanuts out of my hand." She wiggled her fingers in his hand, her eyes turned back to blue

"Cute. I probably would have ended up with a dead squirrel the third day in." Bill chuckled

Melody tilted her head at him and was quiet for a few minutes, "What were you like as a human?" She asked

Bill was shocked by the question, he ceased walking a second before slowly starting up again, "Well, that was such a long time ago," Bill chuckled, "there's really nothing to say about my human life."

Melody frowned, "Who's this William fellow from before?" She gripped his hand

"He.. was a nice gentlemen. William worked as a construction worker, I built a lot of the buildings in this town. Didn't really have anyone, had my mother, father, I was an only child, had a few friends. My existence was human and that's all I have to say." Bill let go of her hand, they entered the cave.

Melody thought a few seconds, "Interesting person. That's really cool. At least you lived a mainly human life." She stated

Bill nodded, "I suppose you are right about that. See you around Mel." He gave her a tight hug and disappeared.

"Ow." Melody rubbed her back, it was 11:34

"Melody we can't sleep over today! We're just checking on you." Mabel dashed in and hugged her tight

"Ow ow," Melody winced and sighed, "Bill hugged me tight enough as it is.

"So he was here? What happened? Woah what happened to your hair?" Dipper asked tilting his head,

Melody stretched, "Bill cut it also, at first he was really pushy and there was tension. But he eased up a bit after we talked for a while, and we went for a walk."

Mabel frowned, "He's such a butt, Bill's probably trying to get on your good side. Also I love how he cut it, you let him though?"

"He insisted." Melody felt her hair

Dipper nodded, "Your hair is pretty any who. A big act is what it seems like."

Melody thought a few seconds, "Yeah. This is probably some big act. I don't know what to think of him, I can never tell." She frowned

"There is no being able to tell, he's a big fat liar." Mabel folded her arms

Melody nodded "So are you guys sleeping over tomorrow or the day after at all?" She asked

"We're sleeping over the 19th-21st then the 23rd to the 24th" Dipper stated

"Glad you guys got that worked out then." Melody smiled

Mabel hugged Melody, "Stan doesn't want us out long so, this was your check up. Don't let Bill fool you." She pulled away

"Bye Dip." Melody hugged him, they pecked lips and they left. She glanced around the cave for Bill to come back. Melody shrugged it off and went on her computer for a while.

"I'm back!" Bill sang and poked Melody's cheek

"Welcome back." Melody smiled and closed her computer, it was 2:28 pm

Bill slipped his shoes off and sat on the bed, "What happened while I was gone?" Bill asked picking her computer up and examinig it

"Uh, I," Melody grabbed her computer away from him and put it away in the chest, "nothing really, just blogging." She sat back on the bed

"Sounds fun, hey I have an idea, why don't we go for a fly instead of a walk." Bill flapped his hands like a bird

"I can't fly, this necklace doesn't let me, let alone turn invisible or into a bird." Melody held her stomach

"What? Have you even tried using any kind of power? You only can't kill the world." Bill laughed

Melody's eyes turned red, "Wait, what? Are you serious?" She asked

He nodded, "Come on Mel, wait till you feel the wind in your new short hair." Bill tugged her arm

"Okay, calm down," Melody stood up and floated an inch or two off the ground, "w-woah, you're right." She smiled widely

"Course I am, come on." Bill dragged her out of the cave and took off

Melody watched herself turn invisible before taking off after Bill, "H-holy crap." She balanced herself in the air next to Bill

"Great isn't it. While humans are on the ground, the clouds are a demons forest." Bill flipped on his back and swam through the clouds

"This is ridiculous, insane." Melody tried to take it all in

Bill paused, "Where do you want to go, we can fly anywhere." He looked around them

"I-I don't know, you'd expect me to know?" Melody tilted her head

"Hand." Bill held his hand out, Melody paused before taking it. He lunged forward, everything went by so fast. Melody yelped holding onto her glasses.

"Bill!" She screamed closing her eyes, she panted looking around herself, "where are we?" She asked making herself tangible, Bill followed her lead

"We're in Pennsylvania, only took ten minutes." Bill fixed his bow tie

"Oh, Pennsylvania right." Melody held her head and sighed, she fell back, Bill caught her.

"Don't fall get your feet together." Bill stood her back up, she fell back again

"Ehh," She groaned, "carry me." Melody tilted her head back and looked at him

"Fine." Bill picked her up and put her on his shoulders

"So why are we here?" Melody asked, their surroundings were a run down park. The slides were missing a few swings were in place, a baseball field, "this was my old park." Melody glanced around the area

"Yep, wanna swing?" Bill asked walking over to them setting her down on one.

"Whatever. I remember this place, had so many fun times." She swung, Bill sat in the swing next to hers

"Mel, this city sucks." Bill looked around

Melody looked over at him, "Yeah I guess it does, but it's where I grew up, it's the place I love." She smiled and closed her eyes

"Yeah." Bill looked ahead in thought, there were only a few kids at the park

Melody hopped off the swing, Bill glanced over at her, "Wanna go walk around town?" She asked

Bill ceased swinging, "Uh, sure." He stood up and walked next to her out of the park. She held her hand out to him. _what's with her? _Bill thought _is she seriously gonna start to trust me. Ridiculous girl. _He smiled and took her hand.

"We can go to the corner store or whatever and just walk around, I can point out places. There are these things called Takis that can give people stomach ulcers and cancer if you eat too many." She chuckled and smiled

"Ooo." Bill smirked, they hung out around the town for a while, around six they stopped back at the park entrance,

"Home?" Melody asked Bill

He nodded, "Hold on tight my dear." Bill gripped Melody's hand, next thing Melody knew they were back in the cave

"Ugh." Melody held her head and dropped to her knees

"You really need to get used to that." Bill put a hand on her head

"Yeah, thank you Bill, by the way." She smiled and stood up balancing herself

"Not a problem Mel." Bill hugged her and kissed her head

Melody frowned and rubbed her head where Bill kissed her, "Bill if this whole thing has been some sort of threat, you liking me, taking me away, why do you still keep the act going, because you're supposed to?" She tapped her fingers together

Bill was silent, "The deal would be off then. Also, what act?" He smirked

Melody sat down on her bed and looked at her hands, "What's your true opinion on me?"

"My true opinion aye?" Bill tapped his fingers on his face, "you're kind of silly and trust worthy, loyal. You aren't that pretty but you're okay, you're a sweet girl, a cute blind one," Bill sat beside her, "me?"

Melody smiled with blue eyes, "Well you aren't that bad, I can tell you're a huge softie. You are somewhat demented though and have a short attention span, you're rather cute and witty." She nodded

"Thanks I guess." Bill stretched

"Oh man I forgot to eat." Melody put a hand to her face

"Hey that's fine, calm down, it isn't the end of the world." Bill put his hands on her shoulders.

Melody sighed, "You're right." her eyes turned turquoise. She slipped her shoes off, Bill did as well.

Bill was silent for a few minutes, "Why were you crying?" He asked

"W-what do you mean?" Melody felt her face

"When I came into the cave, after you had a silly panic attack." Bill tilted his head

"Oh, that. it... was over Jameer. Thinking about him makes my stomach churn, he did a lot of horrible things to me." Melody frowned

"Like stuff I've been doing to you?" Bill asked

"N-no he killed some people close to me... in front of me, he was going to kill me too." Melody frowned

"Oh." Bill folded his arms

"What did he actually promise you in the deal?" Melody put her hands on her hips

"Uh, Melody calm down. I shouldn't be telling you any of this... he, he didn't promise me anything I took the job without payment." Bill stated

Melody tilted her head, "Why?"

"B-because," He frowned, "I just like the Earth. My life has always been boring, he was offering the most interesting job of the lifetime. Of course I took it." Bill sighed

"Hm," Melody folded her hands and laid back on the bed, "Bill?"

"Yes?" He asked looking down at her

"That was the sappiest thing I ever heard." Melody tapped her fingers together, she smirked

"I-It's sappy I know but hey the demon world isn't that fun." Bill folded his arms

Melody laughed, "Ahuh _sure_, that's _totally_ believable though." She was being sarcastic

Bill chuckled, "You catch on that I lie a lot don't you?" He smirked scooting closer, Melody nodded, "and you don't mind?"

"Eh. I could do without but, whatever, I lie sometimes too." Melody shrugged

"I don't think I've heard you lie once yet." Bill snickered

"So?" She tapped her hands on her stomach

"You're so ridiculous." Bill laughed at her

"I'm not ridiculous I just don't care." She smirked, her eyes turned purple

Bill looked down at her and poked her face, "Are your eyes okay?"

"Wha- oh that means I'm happy." Melody poked her face as well

"Hm. I never said you could be happy with me around." Bill pinched her cheek, she winced and her eyes turned back to blue.

"Hey." Melody swatted his hand away and rubbed her cheek.

"Much better." Bill nodded

"For that I'm gonna try and be extra sad for you okay. Mope around be upset." Melody frowned with black eyes and began crying

"W-wait don't cry why are you crying." Bill frowned and wiped her tears

"You pinched my cheek and it really hurt." Melody sobbed and crawled farther back onto the bed.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, come here." Bill pouted and opened his arms to her, Melody sniffled and hugged him

"It really hurt." She sniffled into his jacket

"You're fine now I'm sorry." Bill patted her back and chuckled lightly

"Y-you're laughing at me." Melody pulled away from the hug and cried again

"O-okay Melody stop playing games." He air patted her

"I-I'm not p-playing games," Melody stuttered and wiped her eyes, "okay yeah I'm playing games. I don't have any free tears left in me." She snickered

Bill smirked, "You, you were like a toddler, that was pretty good." He ruffled her hair

She smiled with purple eyes, "That's what I was going for."

Bill smiled widely _I can bend her like putty in my hands. _He blinked, Melody got out of bed and got out pajamas, "Need me to turn?" He asked

Melody nodded, staring his every move down while changing, "I see you peaking," She barked at him, his eyes snapping forward. Melody finished changing, she took off her glasses,"you think you can get away with these things Bill." Melody tackled him on the bed

"I totally can." Bill pushed her off of him and tickled her sides

Melody squirmed away from him in laughter, "Please don't tickle me." She shivered and smiled.

"When you say that it makes me want to tickle you more Mel." Bill wiggled his fingers

"No." Melody went over and held his hands, gripping them tightly

"Coming over here was a mistake." Bill pulled his hands away, Melody went to turn around but he grabbed her.

"No!" Melody groaned and laughed, she kicked her feet behind herself.

"B-bill," She panted, "stop tickling me." Melody kicked and panted more

"Okay, you're clearly out of breath." Bill smirked and let go of her

"Th-thank you." She panted and plopped on her back

"Now that you're tired out. Lets sleep." Bill snapped in pajamas and lugged her onto her pillow. Bill covered her up and got in the blankets as well

"Nighty night Bill." Melody turned to him and put her arm and leg over him, falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Bill smirked and closed his eyes

Melody jolted awake, she looked beside her, Bill was gone? She screamed and punched Bill who was floating above her, he fell on her, "Oh my gosh Bill I'm so sorry." her eyes turned brown. it was six am again

He floated off of her and rubbed his nose, "No it's fine."

"No it's not I just punched you in the face." Melody's voice squeaked, she put a hand to her face.

"Fine." Bill slapped her gently

"Thank you." Melody sighed and plopped back on her pillow, her eyes turned purple, she grabbed her glasses and put them on.

Bill groaned, "You're so polite it's disgusting." He grimaced

"So Bill had any ideas for today?" Melody put her feet up to his chest

"No, I was hoping you would." Bill glanced at her feet

"Darn. I guess we'll have to wing it." She poked her toes around and plopped her legs back on the bed, she sat up.

"I wouldn't mind lazing around the cave all day." Bill landed on the bed

Melody nodded in agreement, she blinked, Bill was tapping her leg, "What?"

"Nothing I have a song stuck in my head," Bill poked to a beat on her knee, "hey I just got a crazy idea, we can make out." Bill shrugged and scooted closer to her

Melody chuckled and put her hands in front of her, "No thank you Bill."

He took her hands and pouted, "Pleasey weezy lemon squeezy?"

"No." Melody smirked and shook her head

Bill sighed, "Whatever." He folded his arms and glanced over at her _play her like putty Bill _he thought to himself

"And you say I'm the silly one," She chuckled and messed around with her hair. Bill kissed her cheek and grinned. Melody squeaked and slapped him weakly, she blushed, "Bill." She was quiet. Melody rubbed her cheek, her eyes were still just purple

Bill cleared his throat, "Sorry." _putty _he thought

"N-no it's fine." Melody glanced over at him

Bill shook his head, "No you said it wasn't okay to kiss you, but you did slap me so, I guess it's fine." He though aloud

"Bill, you're never gonna make out with me in a consensual way." Melody smirked

He frowned _she dodged my attack _"I-I know you're dating Dipper and you hate my guts."

She nodded, "Exactly."

Bill blushed and smirked, "So we just gonna lay around or are we gonna do something a bit more productive?"

"Well I need a shower or something, so you need to leave for like twenty minutes." Melody's eyes turned blue

"No way Jose, I'm taking a shower with you." Bill held onto her arm

"No! Fine then I won't shower." Melody pulled her arm away from Bill

"Oh no, you're taking a shower, no going back." Bill gripped her pants and started stripping her

"B-bill!" She blushed intensely, he grabbed onto her before she could run away.

Bill pulled her shirt and bra off, "Let's take a shower."

"G-get off of me at least!" Melody struggled, Bill sighed and let her go, "I'll go start the freaking shower." She let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to the shower turning it on.

Bill snickered and stripped as well, Melody hopped in the shower, Bill followed her lead, "This isn't so bad, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Melody was silent, she frowned and folded her arms, "I hate you." they were standing pretty close together

Bill smirked and put a hand to her face, "I hate you too."

Melody smiled with purple eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Hand me the shampoo if you please."

Bill blushed and nodded, handing her the shampoo, "That was a surprise." He watched her put shampoo in her hair

"Was it?" She tilted her head and rinsed off the shampoo

"No I... totally saw that coming." Bill chuckled

"You hesitated." Melody smirked, _play him like a piano_

"Hey Mel, um. Can I wash your body?" Bill got the body wash and wash cloth

Melody thought a few seconds "How about I wash yours?" She grabbed the body wash from him and put the soap on the cloth

"Wh-what?" Bill asked _shoot, what is she doing? _he began to sweat

Melody washed his arms and his chest and his legs, "There. Now you need to rinse." she swapped places with Bill.

He chuckled, _I don't know what to do next, what's going through her head? _"Do I get to wash your body at all?" He asked

"No, but you get a free card for doing something to me later." Melody smiled

Bill's face lit up red, "Alright." He smirked _is she serious?_

Melody washed herself and rinsed, they finished the shower and dried off, "You're right Bill that was a good idea." She smiled and sat down on the bed

"Yeah. Can I use that card now?" Bill asked

"Oh yes, of course." Melody folded her legs

"Great." Bill zapped themselves into clothes, he picked Melody up and laid her back down on the bed. He got atop of her and kissed her. Their lips smacked, Melody's tasted like strawberries. Bill felt his tongue inside her mouth, Melody rubbed her tongue against his

Melody squeaked and shivered, "B-Bill.." she groaned

Bill pulled away and tilted his head at her, "What is with you?" Bill asked angrily, "s-stop this, you're in a relationship, you hate me." Bill got off of her

She smirked with purple eyes, "I do hate you."

"Wait. Your eyes are purple right? Have... you been acting this whole time?" He asked smiling

Melody mocked herself, "No, but you get a free card for doing something to me later." She laughed

Bill slapped her across the face, "You little manipulator."

Melody snickered and felt her face, "You were trying to do it to me. Back fire, backow." She made a fake gun with her hands

"You suck." Bill growled at her

Melody checked the clock, it was only nine am now, August 18th.


	3. Sleeping over night 1

"I don't know whether to be proud or to slap you again." Bill sighed

"Neither." Melody smiled

"I think I might actually be in love." Bill stated, they stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter

"Good one." Melody smiled, Bill chuckled, his face got red slightly.

"Why don't we eat breakfast today, before Dipper and Mabel storm in tomorrow." Bill stated

"Yeah, okay, anything in particular you want?" She asked

"Your lips," Bill leaned closer to her, "how does champagne and champagne sound?" he asked

"I'm sorry I don't do alcohol." Melody declined

"Oh come on it's not like it can harm you." Bill chuckled

Melody frowned, "Fine."

Bill smiled widely, "Yes." Melody rolled her eyes and opened the chest pulling out two bottles of champagne

"I wonder if this is a good idea," Melody sat back on the bed and handed a bottle to Bill, she opened it up and took a sip, "woah this tastes weird," she took a few more sips, one bottle later, "Bill, what's a walrus? Isn't it like a seal type thing?" She asked, they were curled up together in the bed. Melody's eye color was tie dye

"I think but they soud so non existant, just saying the word walrus, sounds unrealistip." He shrugged

"Yes what's the del with than? Wall rus. Nill, the romanic tensin between us is unbearable, we keep avoidin eachotter." Melody felt her face

"You're right Mel. I am so freakin in love with you." Bill kissed her lips

Melody kissed back, "You are such a good kisser." She rubbed her tongue against his

"M-melody it's twelv-Bill!" Dipper shouted, he rushed over

"Oh Dipber is here, time passed fast." Bill sat more up straight

"Really? Hey Dip, oh man I haven't look around the room but everyfin looks word." Melody tilted her head

"A-are you guys drunk?" Dipper asked, Mabel walked up behind Dipper, looking at the scene.

"Frick, I think I am." Melody frowned

"Yeah we each drank whole bottle of champagne." Bill smiled

"M-melody, you said you'd never drink alcohol, what happened?" Dipper held her arm

"Well it's not like it's gonna hurt me." She shrugged

"Bill you brainwashed her, you shouldn't listen to him." Dipper frowned

"Bill's a really chill guy, he be may a jerk and liar but he's my friend." Melody frowned as well

Dipper let out a sigh, "Come on Mabel let's just go." He scowled at Bill and walked out of the cave

"Shoot, Dipper I'm sorry. I love you." Melody groaned and put a hand to her face

"Don't worry Mel, I don't think we meant to get this drunk." Bill put a hand on her shoulder

"Thanks Bill." She hugged him

"I love you, and your beautiful face." Bill smiled and booped her nose

Dipper cringed and stormed back in the cave, "Bill get away from Melody." He tugged on his arm

"Dipper I'm sorry for drinking, I didn't think it was gonna be like this, I feel realy stupid." She put a hand to her face

"it's, it's fine Melody, just please don't do it again, or at least drink in moderation." Dipper sighed and hugged her, Mabel walked back in

"What did the stuff taste like?" Mabel asked

"Oh man it tasted so weird at first." Melody smirked

"I've tasted worse." Bill smirked

Dipper sighed, "Bill can't you just leave for now? I have to leave soon and I'm afraid to leave you two alone." He frowned

"Don't worry Dipper, I'd never do anything with him." She insisted

"It didn't seem like that a few minutes ago." He frowned

"Wait didn't we already do something?" Bill asked holding his head

"I don't think so, wait. I don't know." Melody held her head and frowned

"W-wait, did you guys do something while you were drunk?" Dipper frowned and gripped his hair waiting for an answer

"Okay I remember... singing karaoke, having a drawing contest, playing spin the bottle, but besides that and talking about stuff on the bed I think that's it." Melody nodded

"You played spin the bottle?" Dipper asked

"Yeah, but we kissed random objects too, I only think we kissed twice during that game." Bill laughed

"Melody I can't believe you." Dipper spoke quietly,

Melody frowned, her eyes turned black, "I'm so stupid," She put a hand to her head, "I messed up real bad Dipper. I should have said no to Bill, I should have ignored him." She buried her hands in her face

"I'm right here." Bill folded his arms

Dipper patted her back, "Well you can do that when you're sober. I love you Melody I care about you. Bill has caused nothing but trouble." He frowned at Bill

Bill scoffed at Dipper and disappeared, Mabel walked over and picked up one of the bottles from the floor, she sniffed it, "Melody's bottle," She picked up the other bottle and sniffed it, "hey, both of these have the same scent, Bill wasn't drunk at all." Mabel frowned

"Are you serious? Melody you drank two whole bottles of champagne?" Dipper looked at Melody

"Oh.. I guess so." She shrugged

"You need rest Melody." Dipper sighed, she nodded as well and laid down, falling asleep.

Melody groaned and opened her eyes slowly, "Holy smokes, monster headache," she held her head, she glanced around the room Dipper, Mabel and Bill were gone She checked the clock, it was 6 pm, "I guess my body heals quickly from drinking alcohol too."

"Finally you're awake." Bill folded his arms

"Bill you lied to me on so many levels," Melody frowned at him with blue eyes, she smirked, "you're a horrible person."

"Yeah I am." He snickered

"I seriously am upset at you though. You keep pulling me away from Dipper and I love him more than I could ever love you." She frowned

"That's your fault, if anything you're pulling yourself farther away from Dipper." Bill floated over and sat on the bed

Melody groaned, "You're right, Dipper deserves better." She buried her hands in her face

"You feel like eating?" Bill asked

"Yeah, ice cream and fortune cookies." She sighed and got those out

"I love you Melody." Bill ruffled her hair

"Don't you dare say that." Melody took a spoon full of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth

"Come on Mel you're just upset because Dipper is, lighten up." He frowned

No I'm not gonna lighten up, I don't love you Bill, you're an asshole." Melody scowled at Bill and ate another scoop of the strawberry ice cream.

Bill frowned and took off his top hat and ruffled his hair "I do really love you." Bill fiddled with his fingers

"Shut up." Melody glanced at him, she ate a few fortune cookies and tossed the fortunes on the ground

"You're so sweet and I loved that about you, you're forgiving, you just think I'm gonna try to romantacize us if you forgive me but I'm not." He frowned

"I said shut it, you already did. With the I love you crap. I like you Bill, you support my demonic side, you can be sweet, but Dipper is more important to me." Melody frowned and ate more ice cream

Bill slapped her across the face, the spoon flew out of her mouth, "I freaking love you god dammit." He grabbed her wrists and kissed her on the lips

Melody pulled away "Get away from me, this isn't some weird love story, it's not gonna be a triangle. I'm sorry I couldn't be the excitement in your life or the fact you can't go through with Jameer's plans." Bill wouldn't let her wrists go.

He kissed her again, she jerked her head. Bill let go of one of her hands and squeezed her cheeks tightly, "Cooperate." he pushed her down on the bed and began kissing her again

Melody gave in and kissed back, she cried a bit, "I freaking hate you." She smirked and gripped his jacket. Melody added tongue, Bill gripped her shirt. Melody tried to push him off of her, no luck.

Bill pulled away from the kiss, "You're so weak Melody, childish too. It seems we've looped around in a big damn circle." He grabbed her wrists and snapped them

She yelped and winced in pain, Melody laughed, "You can't even take a stupid rejection!" She spat at him

Bill bit his lower lip and blushed, he sat up and got off of her _Why is she suddenly attractive? Oh shit, you can't actually fall in love with her. Think Bill think. _his face got bright red, he began to sweat

"What's wrong now?" Melody scowled at him, her wrists adjusted a bit back to normal

"Nothing. You're just so attractive when you're angry." Bill tried to make a fake smile it didn't work, _should I even continue this mission if I feel this way? Man I wanna have sex with her. _Bill began drooling

"Bill." Melody tilted her head at him

He blinked, "Huh, oh sorry dozing off." Bill chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck his eyes turned a soft pink

"Woah that's such a first!" Melody put a hand to her face and smiled

"Oh my god." Bill glanced around the room and put a hand to his forehead

"You're really in love with me." Melody couldn't help but begin laughing

"I-It's not funny!" Bill stuttered, his voice squeaked _this is horrible. _

"You're right Bill, it's hilarious." Melody put a hand on his shoulder

Bill groaned, "Please don't taunt me, I think I need to go away for a while." He was going to stand up, Melody grabbed his arm

"Come on Bill I won't taunt you, just relax." Melody smiled with purple eyes and sat him down on the bed again. She couldn't help but laugh more.

"Doesn't sound like it." Bill mumbled _think Bill, what's awful about her, her acne, she's childish, I can't think of anything else, she's perfect. No not perfect but, the sexiest person I've ever met. _

"This seems too stupid to be true." Melody tapped her fingers on the bed

"I know, shut your mouth." Bill ran his fingers through his hair, he buried his hands in his face and groaned, laying back on the bed.

"Bill you're being ridiculous, I'm not attractive. Let me engrave that into your skull." Melody crawled over and rubbed his forhead

Bill chirped and sat up backing away from Melody "Frick, you have me all hot and bothered." He wiped some sweat off his forehead

Melody tilted her head, "Gosh you are attracted to me out of your mind, all I did was yell at you."

His heart was racing with every word she spoke, his lips parted looking at her, "I love you." Bill mumbled and leaned forward on his hands, he kept repeating those words

"B-bill are you okay?" Melody asked with purple eyes, a blush formed on her face

"I'm amazing, love feels so strange." Bill held his stomach

Melody frowned "A-are you sure you're okay?"

"No. Because you aren't over here kissing me." Bill put a hand to his face

"W-well-" Melody's eyes widened, their lips met. She pushed on him, he wouldn't budge. Melody tried to kick Bill away.

He pulled away, "You really hate me don't you." Bill tapped his hand on his face

"Of course I do and your stupid acts, I can change my eye color on will too." Melody pushed at him again

"Shoot," Bill sighed and his eyes turned back to the normal color, "you're getting smarter every second." He chuckled

"Or maybe you're just getting suckier!" She shouted at him

Bill slapped her hard across the face and grabbed her shirt slamming her against the cave wall, "Shut up."

"No!" She kicked him in the stomach, Melody winced feeling him wrap his hands around her throat, she struggled

"You will cooperate with me." Bill let go of her neck and sighed

Melody felt her neck, it hurt a lot, "You can kill me a million times but I'll never truly die." She spat at him

"Good! Then I'd miss torturing you!" Bill pressed her against the wall, her ribcage cracked, her heart seemed to stop and everything went black, Bill dropped her, Melody closed her eyes.

She gasped in air and woke up, "D-dipper." She stated and smiled

"Melody, what happened?" He asked frowning, handing his backpack to Mabel, she put two down by Melody's dresser.

She pulled her shirt up, she was bruised badly on her stomach, "B-bill flipped out, well I flipped out too." Melody frowned

"Woah," Mabel saw her bruise and gasped, "I can't believe that butt face!" She clenched her fists

Dipper frowned, "Let's just enjoy our time while Bill isn't messing it up." Dipper stated

"Dipper is right, but I don't see how I can do anything with the current state I'm in." Melody rubbed her hand on her head and her eyes turned brown

Mabel grumbled "I am just so infuriated with the kind of person he is, he won't leave you alone and the same stupid stuff happens over and over." She sobbed in her hands.

Dipper frowned and rubbed Mabel's back "I hate him too, he's caused a lot of tears and he's not gonna get away with that."

"If he does get away with it, there's one person that absolutely cannot and that's Jameer, he's the real reason behind all of this chaos. We still have no idea what he wants and the only key to that is through Bill." Melody explained and sat up in her bed a little.

Dipper and Mabel nodded "I just wanna get this over with, I wanna go to the Mystery Shack and feel happy. But I still have the scent of Bill on all of my sweaters." Mabel frowned

"Well I hope that horrible smell leaves soon." Melody cringed and smirked, Mabel smiled lightly. Dipper frowned at Mabel and Melody.

"Okay, it's the 19th right now, that means no Bill for at least 3 days, but the 23rd is still itching at me... what's he gonna do to you?" Dipper went pale and fiddled his fingers

I-i don't know," Melody's words came out more harshly than usually, "lets just not dwell on it."

Mabel nodded, "I wanna not hear about Bill even if he's still bothering me." She fixed her blue sweater and her dark yellow skirt.

Melody rubbed her neck and wrists, "Yeah, hey why don't we all watch a movie together?" She shrugged her eyes changing to blue

"Yeah, I don't care lets just watch whatever." Dipper shrugged

Mabel smiled, "Can we please watch dream boy high?" She asked jumping up and down

Melody chuckled and smiled, "Okay, I've never seen it but if you want to." She slowly got out of bed, Dipper frowned and helped her over to her chest. She unlocked it and got out her laptop and the movie. Melody handed the laptop to Dipper and stood up walking over to her bed. Mabel cozily sat snuggled up in blankets, Dipper scooted in next to Mabel. Melody scooted in to Dipper, he put in the movie and they silently watched.

Melody fell asleep during the movie, Dipper slowly closed the latop. He whispered "Mabel should I wake her?" Dipper asked

"I don't know, I think we should let her sleep.." She replied, Melody woke up a few minutes later.

"Sorry I dozed off." Melody rolled her left shoulder to stretch it out

"That's okay, hey Mel, can we have fried chicken for dinner?" Mabel asked pressing her cheeks together

"Oh sure." Melody got out of bed, it was basically 4 o'clock. They quick ate and sat at the table.

"I... wanted to talk a little more about Bill," Dipper stated "I-i know that we didn't want to talk about him but I feel like we've been avoiding it too much." He frowned and took a sip of water

Melody frowned her eyes turned brown "I do agree. We have been avoiding our problems, we're being unprepared." She replied

"Okay... so this guy Jameer... he's been ordering Bill around for who knows why, how did he get his memory back? What signifigance does he pay to you? Why did he want the world to end?" Dipper thought

Melody thought as well, "J-jameer, he.. tried to kill me. The apocolypse... it was supposed to start but.. a few people got in the way, including me. He killed the others," she cried a bit, "but something happened.. and I couldn't remember but Jameer was gone when I woke up and there was a fire circling me around the woods. I could hardly breath, but I got up anyway and I ran as fast as a could through the fire, but, I didn't have a scratch on me when I got out." She choked out, and fiddled her fingers nervously

"W-woah. Melody why didn't you tell us this before?" He sounded in shock

Mabel's mouth dropped open, "Melody that's horrible." She frowned

"I-i didn't tell you sooner because I thought it was done with. It doesn't make sense, how did he get his memory, even without my existence his plan still failed... unless I was the plan all along, but now. Now the world was revived I remade everything because Bill didn't do his job correctly." She thought aloud.

"Well, if you were able to disappear from existence maybe Jameer did too." Mabel shrugged

Dipper glanced at Mabel, "Yeah! What if he summoned Bill from the other plane of existence? He's dead but he's been summoning Bill or talking to Bill in Hell." He thought

Melody thought a few seconds, "Y-yeah. Ugh that's even worse. I wanted him to stop existing all together." She groaned and put a hand to her head

"I'm sorry we can't do anything." Mabel frowned and put her hair behind her ear

"It's fine Mabel." Melody sighed

Dipper frowned "Hey, lets put off the conversation a little more. " He suggested

Melody bit her lower lip and nodded in agreement "Why don't we go to this small pond nearby, it only goes up to your stomach." She stated

Mabel smiled "Yeah! I told you to bring some kind of bathing suit bro." She elbowed Dipper and rushed over to her bag by Melody's dresser and sifted through pulling out a bathing suit.

"I'll just wear what I'm wearing now, I mean I'm not exactly planning on getting wet." Dipper shrugged, the clothes he was wearing were dirty anyway.

"Okay, me and Mabel just have to get dressed then." Melody stood up and booped Dipper's nose walking over to her dresser and pulling out a bathing suit.

"Where are we gonna change?" Mabel asked looking at her bathing suit.

"Well there's the library hallway and there's another hallway behind that one." Melody stated

Dipper tilted his head, "Another one?" He asked

Melody blinked "Y-yeah, it has a ton of doors in it and stuff, inside it gives you information on other years.. did I tell you that? I kind of passed out after using it." She thought. Dipper shook his head. Melody shrugged and stood there for a minute before opening up the first hallway for Mabel then opening the second. They both changed as Dipper waited.

Mabel did a small dance in her bathing suit "I am ready for departure!" She came out of the library, Dipper glanced over at her.

Melody walked out as well, she tossed her dirty clothes into her chest. Mabel was wearing her pink one piece bathing suit. Melody was wearing a dark blue one piece. "Alrighty, lets head out then." She smiled with purple eyes. Dipper smiled and stood up, Mabel linked arms with them and they were off; not to see a wizard.

"How big is it length wise?" Mabel asked skipping along, letting Melody lead the way.

"I-i don't know maybe 400 ft. long and 300 ft wide." Melody made a guess looking ahead, she could see it from where they were. Mabel squealed and ran, slowing down then plopping into the water. Dipper and Melody walked over, Dipper stared down at the water before taking his shoes and socks off dipping his feet in the water.

Melody slowly got in the water, she shivered it was cold, Mabel tugged on Melody's arm "You gotta dunk under if you don't wanna be cold." She stated

Melody nodded and plugged her nose before descending under the water for a few seconds. "I don't know Mabel I'm still cold." She stuck her tongue out

"You gotta move Melody!" Mabel slashed around in the water and drug Melody around the small area, Dipper chuckled shielding his face as Mabel was splashing.

Mabel caught her breath, "I'm feeling warm now Mabel thanks." Melody chuckled and walked over to the edge of the water, she poke Dipper's leg.

"Hey, just don't splash me please." Dipper shielded himself for a few seconds

"I'm not a splashing type of person." Melody smiled scooping some of the water in her hand and dumping it on Dipper's legs, making sure his shorts didn't get wet. She repeatedly did this.

"You guys gonna start making out on me?" Mabel asked coming up behind Melody, she jumped at the sound of Mabel's voice.

Dipper blushed "N-no, we were just talking." His voice cracked

Melody nodded, "Yeah we weren't... gonna." She covered her hand over her mouth, embarrassed.

"Ahuh sure, I could sense the tension in the air," Mabel smirked looking at them, "Dipper why don't you get in the water?" Mabel asked tugging on his foot

"I-i'm good.. where I am." Dipper stated frowning

"Oh come on Dip!" Mabel reached up and began tugging on his clothes

"M-mabel!" Dipper tried pulling her away, his clothes wetted by her hands, he let out an exasperated sigh and got in. His face displeased.

"See! Isn't so bad." Mabel smiled

Melody frowned at Mabel, "You shouldn't have made him get in." She stated, noticing Dipper was shivering

"Oh fine, lets just go back. Get some dry clothes on and what not. Relax, maybe nap then get up in the middle of the night." Mabel shrugged and climbed out of the water, she hadn't worn shoes, Melody wore flip-flops.

Dipper sighed as they walked back to the cave, when they returned he quick changed in the library. Mabel and Melody were lounging around on the bed, Melody let out a sigh, "I feel as if we wasted time going out to the pond." She stated looking at the ceiling.

Mabel blew a raspberry, "I had fun cooling off and stuff, even if it was only for like an hour."

Dipper shrugged and walked over climbing on the bed snuggling up to Melody, "Yeah I guess I had fun too." He smiled

Melody smiled and blushed lightly, they intertwined fingers, "We could like play a board game or just kind of sit here and talk?" She suggested

"We could do both at the same time.." Mabel gasped and bounced up and down, Melody rolled her eyes and handed Mabel the key to her chest. She got out cursed apples and they had a magnificent time playing the game. They fell asleep with smiled on their faces and cards scattered on the bed and floor.

Dipper fluttered his eyes open, it was the 20th now. He glanced around, cards almost everywhere; he picked a few up and plopped them on the floor. Making sure not to wake anyone up he put the rest of the cards on the floor as well, they'd deal with that later. A few minutes later Melody woke up.

"Morning." Melody yawned and whispered, Dipper was sitting up fiddling with his feet.

He glanced up at Melody, "Oh, good morning," He whispered back, "sleep good?"

Melody thought a few seconds and nodded in response, Mabel shifted in her sleep and sat up as well, "I had super fun last night." She grinned rubbing her eyes.

"That was pretty fun." Dipper chuckled lightly, glancing at the cards on the floor.

"So what should we do today?" Melody smiled with green eyes


End file.
